His Favorite Part
by SciFiRN
Summary: How to interview a new freshie...total fluff, all because plot bunnies don't die.


She sat straight up in bed, alarmed by something, though she had no idea what it was

She sat straight up in bed, alarmed by something, though she had no idea what it was. Sleep had jumbled her thoughts and her pulse rushed with excitement and dread at the thought of her final interview in the morning, but even the excitement couldn't overcome the sense of unease and fear that prickled at her pulling sweat to her skin and causing her to shiver.

Her voice was weak when she spoke, "Is…is anyone there?"

Her thoughts caught up with her as she realized if anyone was there they weren't about to answer her. She looked at the clock, two thirty and definitely too early to get up. She pulled her hair up away from her neck and threw back the covers, deciding to get a glass of water and reassure herself that she was alone, safe in her new apartment.

Her bare feet hit the cold, worn, wood floor and she jumped when her cat, Buster, batted at her toes. She bent, picked him up and carried him with her to the kitchen, all the while murmuring to him as she stroked his neck. His purring was relaxing and she smiled when she set him on the counter and he looked from his empty saucer to her and mewed.

"Fine, another sip or two for you, but that's it." She scratched him behind his ears, pulled open the fridge door and poured a small amount of heavy cream onto the saucer. He immediately started lapping it up, ignoring her completely.

Pulling a glass from the dish drainer, she filled it with water from the half-empty gallon jug and made sure to put the cream back so it would still be good for her morning coffee. She heard it just as she pushed the door closed and plunged the kitchen into murky darkness.

She jumped and turned, expecting to see nothing. She tried to scream, but the hands around her throat prevented any such noise. Buster hissed, jumped from the counter and ran.

She almost relaxed when she recognized his face, though there was something different about him, something terribly wrong.

He smiled, cold and malevolent. He inhaled sharply and nodded.

"You're afraid." It wasn't a question, simply a statement. "I was hoping you would be. You see it makes things so much more interesting. Not just for me, but also for you."

He winked and pulled her against his chest. He could hear her heart pounding away and he was appreciating the way her chest heaved making her breasts move up and down against him. He felt himself slide closer to the monster within.

His eyes slipped closed only to open a second later. His irises both pale and his fangs extended. He offered her a toothy smile, which broadened as he drank in her fear.

"So beautiful," he hissed as his index finger traced a path from her cheek, down her neck to her breasts. "Fear is a wonderful thing you know and the flavor…it's so spicy…reminds me of autumn." His eyes took on a far away look and he paused before adding, "An undertone of lust only makes it better."

He watched as her eyes widened and she whimpered. He nodded, "Oh yes, lust and fear. Sweet, spicy and powerful and you my sweet are going to provide me with both."

Her fear had peaked, and he chuckled low in his throat when she nodded. He released some of the pressure on her throat allowing her to swallow. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Plea…Please don't hurt me, Mr. Kostan. Please, I'll do anything."

The tears gathering in her eyes pleased him immensely and the layers of scent had him riding high. The night was turning out to be very nice indeed.

"Of course you will, after all this is your final interview..." Josef inhaled deeply and let his eyes drift shut for a second or two as her scent pushed at his hunger and need. Josef knew that everything would go according to plan, it always did. As always, he had only one regret, after tonight, he would never again get to enjoy her fear…though her lust would almost make up for it.

He pulled her t-shirt over her head, traced his fangs down her throat to just above her left breast, and allowed one more thought to hover in his consciousness…final interviews were always his favorite. He smiled against her breast and then bit down.


End file.
